causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the Life
A Day in the Life is the sixth chapter of Volume 8. It aired on March 19, 2012. Synopsis The Kraken escalates his reign of terror... By targeting those closest to Mal and Natara! Plot The chapter opens with Trevor Colleti, a young cultist, in the Kraken's lair and takes off his mask. The cultist next to him yells at him for taking it off. He puts it back on just as the Kraken comes back and the Kraken talks about how cultists were recently killed off. Kolo Zargoza stands next to the Kraken. They all drink some black fluid to honor the dead cultists. The Kraken goes on, speaking of the power of the Kraken and that it knows no boundaries. He then reveals the pictures of Detective Fallon and Agent Williams, accusing them of conquesting them under an "empire of sin", but telling the cultists to make them weak by targetting someone close to them and then killing them. The Kraken then reveals pictures of Detective Greene, Data analyst Chen, Captain Yeong, and Forensic specialist Kalaba and says that they are their main targets now. Greene is cooking breakfast at his apartment when Chen comes into the room. She asks Greene if he slept well after having a nightmare of falling last night. They converse and Greene receives a phone call, from the captain, who assigns him the Kraken case and tells him to get to the precinct ASAP. The team of detectives are gathered in the office. 41 dead and counting. Yeong tells the team that they have to work as hard as they can to find the Kraken and bring him to justice. Fallon and Williams will be leading operational capacity, Greene and Corso will be leading in the field. Fallon argues saying that Greene and Corso are less involved and that putting them out in the field would be too dangerous. The city is under siege and the decision is final. Williams shows everyone her portfolio and profilings and compares and contrasts the Kraken and Genevieve Collins. In simpler words, the Kraken is pretty much a copycat of Genevieve Collins, she says. She tells them that only two cultists have been identified: Kit Karlson, 17, as the bludgeoner and John Lundie, 22, the shoot-then-stabber. The two had histories of abuse and stayed at youth shelters (like how Collins took kisd from the Millbrook Inst.) Autopsies also showed that the two had damaging chemicals in their bodies: psilocybin, MDMA, and scopolamine... A mind control serum. Greene mentions the cultist who tried to bomb the precinct last night. Yeong tells him that she is deeply brainwashed and that she cannot do much. Greene convinces the captain to let him interview her. Greene sees the cultist muttering to herself... thekrakenwillrise, thekrakenwillrise, thekrakenwillrise... He gets her engaged and then starts telling her the consequences of what she had done. The cultist then reveals her name, Maggie Prim. She claims that she drank the "blood of the God" and that it will hear her speak of the Kraken if she decides to. Greene spoils it by telling her that she was drugged. Prim says she met the Kraken three months ago at a shelter. She also says she recognizes Collins at the Kraken lair and that she defied him so he "punished" her. Prim then says the Kraken wants to kill the Warrior and the Scholar: Fallon and Williams. Greene comes out and decides that he and Corso try to get information from shelters. Several hours pass and gaining only some information, the two return to the precinct. Greene decides to visit Chen to get advice from her computer skills. Yeong and her partner, Jennifer Parks, watch television until their daughter opens the door, saying there are three cultists with guns downstairs. Yeong retrieves a shotgun, tells the two to hide, and decides to go see for herself. Yeong shoots the three of them one after another when approaching her room. She questions Colleti who says the Kraken sent him. Kalaba, Greene, and Chen are the other targets. Yeong notifies Greene through phone, saying the cultists are coming for him. She tells him to get armed. Right when he goes for his gun, Kolo Zargoza bursts into the apartment. Greene throws his phone at the man and he shoots at the wall near Chen's head. Greene tackles him and Zargoza's gun flies out of his hand. He then grabs a knife and plunges it into Zargoza's shoulder. He smashes his forehead onto Greene's and hurls him across the room. He runs to Greene and takes the knife out of his shoulder and tries to punch Greene who ducks. Greene tries to get up and get his gun but Zargoza is too fast and punches him under the jaw. Greene feels his nose, broken, and the taste of blood. Zargoza hits Greene, one punch after another as he is on the floor. Just as he was about to deliver a last punch, Chen yells at Zargoza and tells him to get away from Greene. She tases Zargoza but it isn't effective. He starts approaching Chen but Greene, despite feeling completely helpless and destroyed, gets up and tackles Zargoza and they both fall out of Chen's window... Nine...stories...down. Greene's world flashes before him. Fallon is the first to see Greene's body on a crushed taxi. Zargoza drives away and Corso tries to shoot at the tires, but misses. Fallon tells Greene to stay with him, but he is barely able to respond. Fallon tries to motivate him, saying he will make it. Chen rushes out of the apartment and apologizes to Greene. He tells her to not be sorry and says that the last few days have been the best days of his l...ife... And he dies. Chen sobs and Corso starts to cry. Fallon looks away at the sky and starts screaming. Bonus Scene Greene's body is loaded into the coroner's van. Corso says Kalaba and Yeong are fine. She also thinks that Zargoza was a cartel guy who wanted Greene dead. Fallon says that Greene wasn't only a good cop, but his best friend. Corso asks Fallon what he will do now and Fallon replies, angrily, that he wants to find the person who is responsible for this. Corso loads her pistol and says: Let's do this. Category:Episode